


Skye, the interrogator

by Cloakseeker



Series: AoS One-Shots for Season 1 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. One-shot for 1x01 Pilot. Some of the lines are from the show. I intend to write a one-shot for each episode of season 1. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skye, the interrogator

Skye was leaving the interrogation room quietly, making sure she wouldn’t wake the sleeping agent. What a day! Of course, she had planned to get inside S.H.I.E.L.D. one way or another, but she would have never suspected that a team would come so soon.  
She smiled to herself remembering her van door suddenly open and two so obviously agents standing right outside. She only managed to ask a What up? before a dark bag covered her head, making sure she wouldn’t see anything. It all happened so fast in that back alley that she didn’t get a good look at the two men dragging her away. But in the interrogation room she had a perfect view.  
There was the older agent, obviously the team leader, who talked politely and civilized. So different from what she actually expected. For some reason that man didn’t look frightening at all and Skye couldn’t stop feeling safe. But she was there on a mission. She had to stay focused. The other man, the younger one, was exactly what she expected. Arrogant, pain in the ass, goes by the protocol type of person. He was such an ass. But, damn, he looked handsome. Even more now when he was fast asleep. A chuckle escaped her. When the two men left the room Skye was sure that she wouldn’t like what was coming next. They probably went outside to get some drugs or some gizmos to make her spill her guts. She was brave, no doubt, but she was never faced with torture. I mean, let’s face it, isn’t this what happens in every spy movie. The good guy or in her case the good hacktivist gets tortured for information? Before she could dwell any longer in those thoughts the two agents returned with a black case. The older agent, Agent Coulson, explained that they would use a very potent, new truth drug. Skye wanted to run away, but the other agent, Agent Ward, was standing behind her making sure she wouldn’t even leave her chair let alone the room or the plane. Like that would have helped. She had no idea where she was held or if she could even get to a car. Agent Coulson prepared the syringe while Agent Ward left her side to stand next to his boss, smirking at her and giving her a now you’re done look. But before she knew it Agent Coulson slammed the syringe into Agent Ward’s arm. “You don’t trust us? Ask him anything you like” he said before leaving the room.  
Agent Ward tried to protest but was left alone with her. Suddenly Skye felt confident again. She took off her vest and made sure the young man in front of her got a good look of her assets. She got out of her chair and walked towards where he was sitting.  
“Have you ever killed anyone?”  
“Yes, a few…” he immediately answered, but tried to gain control over his current situation by adding “…high risk targets. But they were terrible people who were trying to murder nice people. And I didn’t feel good afterwards.”  
“And does your grandmother know about these things?”  
“Gramsy?” he asked, half whining.  
Skye’s interrogation continued like that. She didn’t really need to ask him anything. She could just hack her way back in. But she would have lied if she would have said she didn’t enjoy having the super confident bad-ass agent who kidnapped her in the palm of her hand. By the time she was done he fell asleep, his head resting on the metal table in front of him.  
Skye left the room and went outside to look for the older agent. She found him in what seemed like their command center.  
“So, did Agent Ward answer all your questions?” he asked smiling.  
“Yeah. But you probably knew that already” she answered indicating towards the monitors on the wall in front of them.  
“Well, it’s my job to know everything that’s going on here. I was surprised when you didn’t ask him classified information” he told her honestly.  
“I don’t need to ask him. If I wanted the real good stuff I would have needed you. After all, you’re the boss around here, aren’t you” she asked grinning.  
“That’ll be me, yes.”  
“Ward doesn’t like your style. I kinda think I do” Skye told the agent.  
“What about his?” he asked and showed her a video of Mike Peterson injuring his former employer.  
“This is… this is not the guy I met. He…he just needs a break” Skye said, her eyes never leaving the screen.  
“Then give him one” Agent Coulson told her.  
Skye thought about it. She knew by now that the situation was way over her head and that she needed help. And this Coulson guy seemed a good one, even though he was S.H.I.E.L.D. So Skye told him and his team everything she knew about Mike and even offered to help them track him down, which Coulson much appreciated.


End file.
